Artifacts
The artifacts in the game are: Only four artifacts can be found per game. They will be located in four different places. It is randomly chosen which artifact will be found in which place. The locations of the artifacts are listed below. Crypt There is an artifact in the crypt on the level containing the watcher. There are about 100 traps scattered about the level. Monsters'd often trigger collapsing roof traps during your search and destroy the artifact, so speed is important. Reading a scroll of trap generation while confused will disarm all the traps. The crypt is located 30 meters underground. It occupies the westernmost three sections of the nine pictured on the traveler's log. To access the traveler's log, use the MAP command. Prior to entering the crypt, it is good strategy to eliminate as many of the inhabitants of the crypt as possible using extinction. The beings who live in the crypt are the following: * corpses * ghosts ^ * shades * shadows * slywerts * spirits * vampires * werewolves * wights * wraiths * watcher ^ ^ These beings cannot be extincted. If you're good at fighting wraiths, you may wish to extinct all crypt creatures but wraiths, then eat the wraiths you kill. (Dead wraiths raise your experience level.) The crypt can be entered from a mossy stairway hidden at twenty meters somewhere above the crypt (west edge), or by digging either down from above the crypt at 20 meters, or west from the levels to the immediate east of the crypt. The Wasteland Scattered throughout the wasteland are hundreds of items, one of which is a lost artifact. Finding the artifact before the volcano explodes is important. Using potions of speed, amulets of quickening, and scrolls of time stop can buy the time needed to search through the superfluous items, but the best technique is to gain the power of terraforming through the skill of alchemy and alter the volcano itself. Reaching the wasteland is accomplished in three ways. The first way to reach the wasteland is to enchant either a grey or a blue cube (see MISCELLANEOUS in the ITEMS section for descriptions of these cubes). The cube will turn orange, and if carried for a while, it will eventually transport the owner to the wasteland. Once in the wasteland, it is a good idea to drop the cube or place it in a red bag, as it will move the owner randomly throughout the level otherwise. The second way to reach the wasteland is through using the power of dimension travel (see the description of the potion of switch dimension in the ITEMS section). The third way to reach the wasteland is through using the glass ocarina. This method only works if the user has previously visited the wasteland, for the ocarina will only take the user to familiar places (see the description of the ocarina under MISCELLANEOUS in the ITEMS section). Once a traveler has reached the wasteland, they must have a way back. Slaeter's Sea There is an artifact located underwater in Slaeter's Sea. It can be located with a potion of depredation and acquired by diving underwater (with the skill of swimming), drying all the water up with a scroll of wonder(be careful of the other possibilities this scroll has to offer), or terraforming the square the artifact is on using the power of terraforming. Another early-game method is to locate the artefact with a potion of depredation, stand on an adjacent square, and then read a scroll of lava strike - if you are lucky this will transform the adjactent square into land or lava, allowing you to collect the artifact. Reaching Slaeter's Sea can be accomplished in several ways. Throughout Midgard are several hidden vortices that will whisk creatures to and from Slaeter's Sea. The power of dimension travel can be used to visit Slaeter's Sea, but chances are higher that the River Vid will be visited by mistake. The River Vid is a dangerous place to visit. Slaeter's Sea is located in the southeast corner of Midgard and is accessible on foot from the River Gioll and the River Vid. The glass ocarina can also be used to travel to Slaeter's Sea. Chaos Chaos is Konr Rig's abandoned plane of ever-changing reality. Every turn, approximately one-third of the realm reforms itself in a bizarre upheaval, affecting whatever creatures have been created there. Those who visit Chaos through magical means seem to be unaffected by this phenomenon. Creatures that have lost favor with Konr Rig are banished here constantly. This can prove dangerous to those who venture here, as you may not be prepared to battle a nearby hel dragon or breleor. Caution is advised. Visiting Chaos is possible through using a glass ocarina or the power of dimension travel. The artifact is easiest to detect upon first arrival. Drinking a potion of depredation is the best way to locate it. Leaving Chaos can be accomplished by playing the glass ocarina, reading a scroll of recall, using the power of dimension travel, or reading a scroll of transport. If the glass ocarina is used, and you have music ability, you'll be able to choose your destination. Only places that you've previously visited can be chosen. If the glass ocarina is used without music ability, a random destination will be chosen. If this destination is undesirable, you may simply go back to Chaos and try again. Quest Artifact Weapons Note - to increase STR beyond 18.99, consume a large number of strength-increasing items in a short period of time. Roughly 5-10 blessed potions of strength, or 20-30 urns, should be enough to bump you to 19.00, at which point you can continue to normally work up to 19.99 before preparing another stockpile. Unique Items These items do not have a guaranteed spawn location, but only can be found once per game. Make sure you thoroughly map out every level you reach, so that you do not miss them! (Some items can be duplicated if you stumble across the ghost of a former adventurer.) * blue cube / grey cube * red bag(only if you find it) * orb of imprisoning * Skidbladnir * disperser helm(will remain a regular helmet till identified) * disruptor horn * green stone * ocarina * wand of wishing * scroll of transport Category:Items Category:Quest-Related